Twin Assassins
by casie200
Summary: Just a random story that came to me one day about assassins. I dont know where its going yet but i will continue it! please read!...Kat and Em were twin sisters they were always together they loved to play outside and didnt pay much attention to the things happening around them but one day all of that changed...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:THIS STORY CONTAINS RANDOMNESS AND IS NOT FOR THE WEAK BLADDERED…AND HAS WAFFLES!

Yo my names Kat I'm sixteen have blond hair with pink streaks I have bright blue eyes and a twin sis named Em. What up? I'm Em I'm sixteen and have black hair with purple and orange streaks and it's very layered I have bright green eyes that sometimes change to orange. My twin sis is Kat. Our birthday is the 31st of October (Halloween) I know you're thinking how can they be twins well I dyed my hair but we have the same style and we look alike you know like body shape and stuff! I bet you've heard a lot of stories but none quite like this…..

"Kat! Get back here" my best friend/twin sis Em called as we were playing out back we were around 6 at the time and didn't worry too much about what was happening in the world. But on this particular day everything changed…..we were playing like normal until my mother came and hurried us inside I wasn't sure what was going on because we usually got to play outside till dinner and it wasn't dinner yet. We did as we were told and ran inside. As soon as we got inside we were hurried to the basement I was confused because usually we weren't allowed in the basement. We went down and my mom opened a secret passage way. "Now girls I want you to follow this passage to the end don't stop don't turn around and don't come back alright? When you're at the end there will be a door knock 13 times and then wait someone will ask for a password tell them "it is I who does not speak" ok don't forget now. When you're inside tell them the black knight sent you they will know what to do from there. Ok I love you, never forget that no matter what happens take care of each other. Now hurry!" As soon as my mother finished explaining we hurried down the passage it was long but we ran as far as we could the walked fast so we would make it there in time we came to the door and we knocked 13 times a slot opened at the top and we saw 2 eyes peering down at us. "What's the password" the man said "it is I who does not speak" I responded "enter" was all he said. We walked in to a big room filled with many people I was scared but tried to look somewhat calm so I wouldn't worry Em. We walked up to a man sitting behind a desk "umm excuse me" he looked up "yes?" "The black knight sent us" I said "so you're the famous kid knights eh?" he said more to himself than anyone else "excuse me kid knights what do you mean can someone please tell us what's going on" Em said the first thing she said since this all started "well you're in a secret organization called The Dark Abyss to get to the point we do assassin work along with thieving. Your parents were the best we ever had your mom the black knight and your dad the knight king worked together and never once messed up a mission. So you are the kid knights or otherwise known as daughters of the knights all their skill has been passed down to you 2 by a ritual that was done when you 2 were babies. So you have all their skill plus your own you might be the most powerful assassins ever born." … Em "so what are we assassins? Can I be a ninja instead?" Man "I guess" Em "YES IMMA NINJA HAHAHAHAHA!" "Ok Em now let them explain what we are supposed to do" I said. Em "fine but I want waffles for breakfast tomorrow" "yes you can have your waffles. Now shh!" "k well my name is Tomo I'm the leader of this organization and this is sherry she will show you where you will sleep tonight and yes she will bring waffles in the morning" Em "yay!" Tomo "Now go get some sleep" Em and I doing our salute "sir yes sir!" and we march away like a boss.

NEXT MORNING: because I'm too lazy to write anything else…

Sherry walks in at like 6:00 in the morning "girls wake up!" Em and I "it's too early" we roll over and go back to sleep Sherry "I brought waffles" Em and I "were up!" We scarf down some waffles and drink apple juice like a boss! After breakfast we were told to walk back down to the main floor where we entered yesterday. We met some very interesting people that day… Sherry "ok girls this is Jacob and Hallee they will be training with you from now on" Hallee " I'm Hallee I'm 7 years old and love anime!" "I'm Jacob. I'm 6 and a half years old and I love video games!" "I'm Kat" "and I'm Em" in unison "were twins" after introductions we were sent to the training hall first we had to run laps. It was very boring and very tiring. Then we were educated on the different types of weapons there are. Like hidden blades, throwing knives, and just awesome assassin stuff. Then we did muscle building and practiced thieving. After that we had lunch….. "Hey Kat, Em over here." We heard Hallee shout from across the room. We walked up to them and they introduced us to some older members. "This is Kira and her friends Tanna and Amber." "I'm Kira I'm 8 years old." "I'm Tanna and I'm 9 years old" "I'm Amber and I'm 7 years old" "they've been training since they were 6 and Tanna has already had her first mission." Said Hallee "Wow! What was it like?" Em asked "nothing special" replied Tanna "just some pickpocketing, I haven't done any assassinations yet." "Still that's pretty awesome" I said Lunch went by smoothly and we went back to the training room as soon as we got there we knew something was wrong. There was no one there and sirens started going off… "What's happening?" I asked "I don't know" replied Hallee "But we better get to the emergency room follow me! And Hurry!" we all went to the emergency room we waited for hours but no one came finally we decided to go check it out. "Alright we'll all go but stay quiet and stay close!" Tanna said we searched the training area first we grabbed some weapons and headed for the main room when we got there we saw Tomo fighting 3 guys and Sherry with 2 and a lot of others we don't even know yet it looked like the whole organization was fighting except all us kids of course. We snuck in as quiet as we could and jumped into the fight. "What are you doing here" Tomo said while dodging a swing from a short sword "we're here to help and It sure looks like you need it" I say while making and attack on one of the men that Tomo was fighting. "We have everything under control now go back to the safe room!" said Sherry while nearly getting hit by a throwing knife. "Yeah that's why you haven't finished them off yet." I said "just let us help we've only been here a day but that doesn't mean we don't want to help" Said Em while fighting back to back with Jacob. "Fine just don't get yourselves killed or I'm dead." As the fighting went on we slowly started pushing them back….. Get down yelled Jacob as he pushed Em down landing on top of her just nearly missing getting their heads cut off by a flying double edged sword. We all ducked and were safe but we knew we had to finish them off and fast. As Em and Jacob are getting back up a guy comes around from behind and tries to hit Em. I, being the closest, launch myself at the man and I stab his arm. He staggers back and disappears into the fighting. "Are you ok Em" I ask "Yeah thanks to you, you always have had cat like reflexes." (Hehe cat, Kat get it? lol.) "No problem now let's finish them" We continue the fighting and after several hours we finally manage to get them to call a retreat and they all run out of the base.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me I made this story up on the spot and don't know where I'm going with this but I will continue it along with my other stories too! Please review!**


	2. Family?

After the fight we got the fatally wounded to the training room for medical care first. Em, Hallee, Jacob, Kira, Tanna, Amber, and I went to help where we could then I went to get treatment for a nasty cut along my side. We all went to bed early that night and helped treat the rest of the wounded the next morning. I went up to Tomo and demanded answers as to why those guys attacked or base. "They're our enemy clan the clan of the Dark Samurai. They kill for fun and kill anyone they please they don't kill for reasons like us we try to keep the citizens safe from government corruption but the Dark Samurai kill for money and fun. They try to dispose of us so they have more paying jobs to get because without us there wouldn't be anyone else the people could turn to for assassinations." "Wow I don't think I want to mess with them again anytime soon" I said the rest of the day went by ok and that was that. The next day we started training again and everything was almost back to normal.

Years past and we trained no more crazy encounters or gory battles all seemed fine. It was October 30 a day before our birthday and we were as excited as ever we were turning 10. I was taking a shower and changing after training that day Em was with me and we talked about our first mission that was coming up. "I'm super excited I can't wait our very first mission we get code names and everything" Em practically yelled. "Yeah I know but remember were only doing a little pickpocketing not assassinations or anything" I replied "I know but it's still awesome!" "Yes Em" we walked out of the changing room and went to find Jacob and Hallee. We found them in Hallee's room and we talked about what we wanted for our birthday. "Come on spill what do you really want!?" "Well I do need some more poisonous throwing knives they could come in handy on a mission." I said "well I want a new hidden blade my old ones getting kind of dull." Said Em "Come on guys just because we are assassins doesn't mean we can't have normal kid stuff too now spill." "Ok I really want a new ribbon for my hair and some new anime or manga." I said "Well I need some new guy shorts I'd like a new variety." Said Em "there we go some things I could get well me and Jacob are off to do some shopping see ya." "Ok hurry back" we said in unison. The rest of the day went by extremely slow but night finally came and we went to bed and before you know it, it was morning.

We woke up and practically ran to the training hall where everyone was waiting for us we opened presents and then headed to the main room for cake and ice cream. We all were talking amongst ourselves when we heard 13 knocks at the door. We all froze. 'We are all here so who else could be on the other side of the door.' I thought. At first nobody even made a move towards the door but finally Tomo slowly walked up but didn't open the eye slot but said "password" the mystery person replied "It is I who does not speak" Tomo looked at everyone then slowly opened the door on the other side, I bet you'll never guess who it was, was…my mom? "Mom?" I said as Em was staring at her in disbelief. "Hi sweetie" she said. Me and Em snapped out of our shocked state and ran to give her a hug. "Why are you here? Where have you been? What happened? Are you ok? Where's dad? How come you didn't come earlier? I missed yooooouuu! Waaaaaaaa." I said then Em and I started balling and when everything calmed down my mother explained. "After I sent you down the tunnel the Dark samurai attacked me and your dad held them off as long as we could to make sure you were safe but we got separated I went into hiding for a while then went looking for your dad but I haven't found him I was close to the area so I decided to come for my girls birthday! I missed you guys so much! I even brought presents!" we had our little reunion then we all went to train my mom came to watch us and hone up her skills too. It was a great day and my mom was staying but I still hoped that my dad was ok. I was worried that I might never see him again. A few weeks later me and Em got to go on our first real mission. "Alright guys now this is your first mission don't worry too much about messing up. I'm sure you'll be fine. Now for code names Kat you'll be Blue Shadow and Em you'll be The Shadow and together as a team you will be known as Twin Shadows. Ok now your target is Nagami he has information to deliver to the dark samurai and I need you two to retrieve it I don't care how you do it as long as you don't get caught! Now go." We walked to the place where Nagami would be walking by on his way to deliver the message and put our plan into action. I walked by pretending to wave to someone while not paying attention to where I was walking and "bumped" into Nagami while actually stealing the letter. I apologized saying I'd be more careful next time. I then walked up near a fountain and sat down I was "looking at the water" but actually put the letter down on the bench. Then I walked away. A few seconds later another girl sat in the same spot and then got up but the letter was gone. If you couldn't figure it out that girl was Em. Then we went two separate ways and met up back in the base. We gave the letter to Tomo and went to our room. "YES WE DID IT! WHOO!" Em was a bit too excited but I was too. We high-fived and then went to bed. (It was pretty late.)

Years went by, nothing interesting happened and there was still no sign of my dad, but one strange day when we were about 14 a letter mysteriously appeared. It was addressed to me and Em but didn't have a return address. The letter read "Dear my loving daughters, I can not tell you where I am for the Dark samurai are still looking for me. But I am alright I'm sorry I haven't contacted you for a long time it hasn't been safe. I know you're wondering when I'll be back, but I can't say for sure. I'm hoping your mother has come to you by now and that you're all safe. I love you guys. I don't know when I'll be able to contact you again but hopefully it will be soon. Please don't try looking for me. Stay safe and keep out of trouble. Sincerely, Dad." I almost started crying I was so happy. My dad was safe. Em looked at me with tears in her eyes and said "Let's go find him." "…What? You heard what he said in the letter were NOT supposed to look for him." "I know but I need to see him, we haven't seen him in 8 years! I need to see for myself that he's alright." She replied "I don't know…give me some time to think ok? We'll talk about it in the morning." I said "Ok good night Kat." "Night Em" then we went to bed. The next morning I agreed to help look for dad but we wouldn't tell anyone not even mom. She agreed and over time we started collecting bits of information. One day we were called to Tomo's office. We walked in and he told us to have a seat. We sat down and got right to business. "Alright girls I need you to do an assassination for me." "….US?" we both said "why not someone older and more experienced?" Em said "Yeah like Tanna or Kira? They haven't been on their first assassination yet either." I said "I know but this is important. The assassination target is a main supplier of the Dark Samurai and he might have information on your dad. I need you to find out anything and everything." "Our dad? He might know something about our dad?" Em said "Yes that's why I need you two if anyone can find your dad it you guys right here. So don't mess this up Got it?" "Sir Yes sir" we replied "Good now here are the details you leave tomorrow go get ready." He handed us some papers and we left the room.


	3. The New Kids

We walked to our room, looked at each other for a few seconds then freaked out. "WOO HOO OUR FIRST ASSASSINATION JOB! THIS IS AWESOME!" Em practically screamed "I know Tanna and Kira haven't even had their first assassination yet. I am FREAKING OUT MAN! WOO!" I replied. We looked over the papers before going to bed. The papers read "Mission: assassinate Nagali Kishuma. Kill him without being caught. Find out any information he has before killing him. WARNING: MAY BE ARMED AND CAN BE VERY DANGEROUS. TAKE CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING!" Then there were some pictures of him with some personal info like where he lived and stuff. We looked that over then went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up went to training and ha a fairly normal day until somehow word had gotten out that me and Em get to do an assassination so we were getting asked all these questions about it and finally we got fed up and locked ourselves in our room. "Ah whoever told all these people about our mission is dead as soon as I find them" I said "I'll help these people are really starting to get on my nerves" replied Em. We sat there for a while just talking until we heard a knock on the door. "Now who could that be" I said. We opened the door to find a very strange boy around our age he was kind of short had dark brown almost black hair and dark blue eyes. "Umm h-hello m-my names Josh I'm a little l-lost could you help me?" he said "Sure what do you need?" I asked "Well I'm new here i-i just transferred from a different base in the area and am s-supposed to be finding my new room but I got a little lost Hehe." "Well what's your room number?" I said "338" "Oh that's right around the corner were room 333 so about 5 doors down you'll find it." "Ok thanks again. See ya around" he then turned around and left. We closed the door and continued talking. A while later there was another knock at the door. I walked to open it and found another boy around our age he was a bit taller than me and had messy chocolate brown hair and had piercing green eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked "Yeah have you seen a boy our age a little short with dark brown almost black hair?" he replied "Yeah I just told him where his room was." I said "Great where'd he go?" "Umm to his room…" I said "which would be where?" he replied "Why are you looking for him?" I asked "Because he's supposed to be my roommate gosh can you just tell me where he went?" "Fine Mr. Rude he went to room 338, 5 doors down." I said while rolling my eyes "Well Mrs. Oh so helpful I'll just be going then." He said and walked away. "Gosh what's his problem I can't even ask a question without him getting all pushy." I said "I wonder what his name was. He never did say hmmm." Em replied. The rest of the day we talked but didn't really think too much about josh and the mystery man. The next day we went to training like usual and got a big surprise. "Alright guys we got 2 new students joining us today they just got transferred from another base in the area and they will be training with you from now on." Tomo said. He pointed to Josh (the guy we met yesterday) and said "This is Josh and this…" he pointed to mystery man (the other guy we met yesterday) "is Axel." "Well at least we know his name now" said Em "Yeah too bad an awesome name has to be wasted on such a rude person." I replied. Josh walked up to us and said "thanks for the other day I don't know what I would have done if you guys didn't help me." "No problem always happy to help" replied Em. Then Axel walked up and said "come on josh lets go train." "Alright lets go bye guys" "bye Josh" we replied in unison. Then they walked away. "Let's go train too" I said "ok" replied Em we walked over to a corner of the room and started fighting.

JOSH POV

We walk over to a spot in the room and start training. While we train I notice Kat and Em over in the corner fighting. "Wow they're good" I said to Axel. "Feh I could beat them any day" he replied "Umm I don't know they look skilled u might have trouble beating them." I said "Whatever, let's just train." He said. We continued to train but I found myself occasionally glancing over at the two girls fighting in the corner. I also noticed Axel looking over there too, though he would never admit it.

BACK TO KAT POV

While we were fighting I noticed the boys training too. "They look ok but I think we could beat them." I said "yeah" Em agreed. We continued training till lunch. AT LUNCH: "Hey Josh do you guys want to come sit with us?" Em asked "Sure" replied Josh as he dragged Axel over to our table "Ok this is Kira, Tanna, Hallee, Jacob and Amber." I said while pointing to each of them. "I'm Josh and this is Axel" Josh said "it's nice to meet you" said Amber. Josh and Axel sat down and I ended up getting to sit between Axel and Amber. I've decided that I don't like Axel he's very rude, cocky, and thinks he's this sexy beast that all girls want or something. "-y…-ey…hey earth to Kat hello anybody in there." Axel said "huh? Oops sorry I was spacing out a bit there." "Yeah probably thinking how lucky you are that you get to sit next to me." Said Axel "In your dreams freako." I replied then got up and walked away. Lunch wasn't over so I went to the training room to do some extra practicing. "I figured you'd be here" I heard Axel say. O stopped and turned to him then said "well I have important work to be training for so of course I'd be here." "What got some big assassination to train for" he said with a smirk. "As a matter of fact I do" I said and walked out. I walked to my room to find Em there reading manga. "Hey where'd u go?" she asked "just to do some extra training you know we do have an assassination to do soon." I replied "oh ok well I'm going to read." "Ok I'm going to take a nap." I went to my bed and soon fell asleep. I felt someone shaking me awake so I slowly opened my eyes "huh?" I said "well looks like sleepy kitty is finally awake" my eyes shot open only to find Axel's face about 3 inches from mine "how the fuck did you get in my room?" I yelled at Axel while backing away so I wasn't so close to him "he pointed to himself and said "assassin." Argh just get out!" "Well you'd better hurry up or you'll be later for dinner." He said then walked out. "Gosh I wonder where Em went?" I said "oh I went to see josh and Axel to see if they needed anything I didn't want to wake you then Axel insisted on going to get you up so you wouldn't be late for dinner." She said just walking back in the room. "Well next time don't let him come in here gosh I can't even sleep without him disturbing me." We went to dinner then went back to the room to get ready for bed we stayed up reading for a while before we fell asleep. The next day went by as any other day would until after lunch when I was doing more extra training I felt a sharp pain on my forehead and then everything went black.


	4. Love?

EM POV

I was eating lunch and all of a sudden I just knew something was wrong with Kat then I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. "Find Kat." Was all I could say before everything went black.

AXEL POV

'Find Kat?' I thought to myself. 'Could this have happened to her too?' I ran to the training hall where she always is after lunch and saw her on the ground not moving. 'Oh no is she even breathing? Did she hit her head when she fell? I hope she's ok' I ran over to her and thankfully she was ok she was breathing but barely so I hurried and picked her up and took her to the nurse where the others were waiting.

KAT POV

Nightmares were all I could see while I was passed out. I was so scared but I couldn't remember why. I slowly awoke to a bright light and familiar faces all around. "Where am I?" I asked in a croaky voice. "You're in the nurse's room. You fainted while training." Said the nurse "Em what about Em?" I asked I knew something was wrong with her it was just a twin thing. "She's ok she woke up a few minutes ago. She had fainted as well." She replied "Good but how did I get here I was alone in the training hall?" "Well that was Axel he went to find you when Em fainted." Amber said "Oh, well thanks I guess." I said to Axel "Yeah no problem" he said looking away awkwardly. "Well if you two are done with your little love fest over there let's figure out what happened to you two." Said Amber "What do you mean love fest? Not with him he's so rude gosh Amber." I said "yeah she's too weird for me anyway." Axel said "weird what do you mean weird? Argh forget you." 'Am I really that weird?' I thought to myself "Anyway, what happened?" Amber asked "I don't really know I was training like normal then I felt pain in my forehead and just blacked out." I said "Yeah pain then nothing same with me." Replied Em "So you have no idea why this happened or how it just did?" Said Amber "Yep!" we both said. "Well for now just take it easy and if it happens again we will run some tests ok?" said the nurse. "Ok!" we said then we went to our room.

AXEL POV

"Well if you two are done with your little love fest over there let's figure out what happened to you two." Said, I think her name was, Amber "What do you mean love fest? Not with him he's so rude gosh Amber." Kat said 'Rude? Is that really what she thinks of me?' "Yeah she's too weird for me anyway." I said "weird what do you mean weird? Argh forget you." Said Kat "Anyway, what happened?" Amber asked "I don't really know I was training like normal then I felt pain in my forehead and just blacked out." Kat said "Yeah pain then nothing same with me." Replied Em "So you have no idea why this happened or how it just did?" Said Amber "Yep!" they both said. "Well for now just take it easy and if it happens again we will run some tests ok?" said the nurse. "Ok!" they said then they went to their room. I walked up to Josh and said "I'm going to go take a walk ok? So I'll see you later." "Ok you should go see if Kat wants to go." He said "Yeah I guess." I said then walked to Kat and Em's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and there was Kat. "Would you…..oh it's you did you need something?" she asked "umm well I was going to go take a walk and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me?" I asked 'I can't believe I just asked her that.' "Umm sure that sounds nice" she replied. 'And here I thought she'd say no' "K let's go."

KAT POV

When we got back to our room we started talking about random crap until we heard a knock at the door "who is it now" I said I walked over to the door opened it and was going to tell them to go away when I noticed it was Axel. "Would you…..oh it's you did you need something?" I asked 'I wonder why he came here?' "Umm well I was going to go take a walk and was wondering if you maybe wanted to come with me?" he asked 'He wants me to walk with him? I thought I was too weird for him.' "Umm sure that sounds nice" I found myself saying. "K lets go" he said then we walked out.

While Kat and Axel's relationship was growing Amber's relationship was just beginning.

AMBER POV

I'm Amber and at the moment 15 years old and this is how I met him….I was out and about pickpocketing here and there to get extra money for the base. When I went to pickpocket this one guy (he was hot I might add.) he looked like an average emo guy. He had black hair with the usual emo style, he was wearing a black shirt with a design I couldn't quite see, and he had a bracelet on each arm and was wearing black skinny jeans. I went to pickpocket him but he caught me. I was surprised I was one of the best pickpockets in our base. I looked up at him in surprise. "How did you…." "Hunny I'm one of the best assassins you'll ever meet don't think you can pull those tricks on me." He said "so you're an assassin too well that explains a lot." I replied "What base are you from?" he asked "Base number 007 you?" "I'm base 008 so were right by each other." He said "Cool I guess I'll see you around then?" I asked "Yeah that's sounds good." He replied then he turned and carried on with his walking. I stared after him "he was hot" I said to no one in particular. Later that night I was lying in bed thinking about the strange guy I met when I realized something. "I never got his name damn it he was hot too."


End file.
